Musim Semi
by Risca96
Summary: Di musim semi... Ketika cinta datang... Dan pergi...
1. Chapter 1 : Musim Semi

**Disclaimer**

Detective Conan ~ Gosho Aoyama

**Cast**

-Miyano Shiho a.k.a Haibara Ai a.k.a Sherry

-Kudo Shinichi a.k.a Edogawa Conan

-Mouri Ran

-Prof. Agassa

-Other's

**Genre**

Romance, AU, OOC

**Rate**

T

**Chapter 1**

Musim Semi

* * *

**Shiho POV**

'Musim semi.'

Kubuka kedua mataku sedikit demi sedikit. Kulebarkan kedua tanganku sambil kuhadapkan wajahku kearah langit. Kurasakan kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh perlahan-lahan disekelilingku. Kunikmati saat setiap helainya jatuh diwajahku. Kuhirup nafasku dalam-dalam, merasakan aroma khas sang pohon lambang _Negeri Matahari Terbit_ ini yg begitu mendamaikan jiwaku. Kubuka perlahan kedua mataku sedikit demi sedikit, tanpa sadar butiran-butiran hangat jatuh membentuk sungai dikedua pipiku.

'Tak ada yg berubah.'

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hei, Haibara! Sudah lama menunggu?" Ucap seorang pria tinggi, berwajah oriental, dengan rambut hitam dan mata berwarna biru keabu-abuan dari arah belakang seorang gadis yang memakai sweater putih, sehingga membuat sang gadis agak tersentak kaget.

Si gadis yang dipanggil Haibara-pun hanya bisa merengut kesal pada sang pria yang sudah menggangu ketenangannya itu. Sambil menoleh kearah sumber suara, si gadis pun menunjukan ekspresi deathglare-nya pada si pria yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Pengganggu." Ucap gadis yang dipanggil Haibara tadi ketika sang pria yang tadi meneriakinya sudah berada disampingnya. Si pria pun hanya bisa cengengesan sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah Haibara, jangan pasang tatapan seperti itu. Kita sudah 4 tahun tidak bertemu kan? Apa kau tak rindu padaku, hah? Ehehe." Ucap si pria.

"Untuk apa aku merindukan pria penggangu sepertimu? Dan satu lagi, namaku Miyano Shiho bukan Haibara Ai. Biasakanlah memanggilku dengan nama itu, Kudo-kun." Ucap si gadis yang bernama Shiho itu.

"Baiklah. Uhm, Shiho-chan? Yahh, kedengarannya bagus juga." Ucap si pria yang di panggil Kudo tadi.

"Tsk, panggil aku dengan nama Miyano. Berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Kau mengerti? Tuan Kudo Shinichi?" Ucap Shiho sambil kembali memberi Shinichi tatapan deathglarenya. Sementara Shinichi hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menggerutu dalam hati selama perjalanan pulang.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sebuah Kenyataan

**Musim Semi**

**By Risca96**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Gosho Aoyama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Typo(s), Kemungkinan akan OOC**

* * *

**Balasan Review**

**Yui Kagerou **: Gomen ne, tadinya ini hanya untuk prolog-nya saja, hehehe. Tapi kali ini agak lebih panjang kok. Arigato review-nya. Selamat membaca. Jaa! ^^

**Jurig cai :** OK, chapter ini lebih panjang kok. Arigato review-nya. Selamat membaca. Jaa! ^^

* * *

**Author's Note**

Pertama-tama, aku mau mengucapkan _hontou ni arigatou _dulubuat yang udah mau bersusah-susah nge-review fanfic abal aku ini. Untuk chapter pertama sebetulnya hanya percobaan aku aja, ehehe. Aku mau liat apakah akan ada yang me-review, dan…. aku sujud syukur waktu tau ada yang mau review, dan _hontou ni arigatou _juga untuk yang sudah mau nge-follow cerita yang belum tau arahnya ini, mwehehhehe :3

Yang kedua, _hontou ni gomenasai _karna aku mungkin ga akan bisa update secara rutin. Dikarenakan kesibukan –belagu banget- mengurus kelulusan dan juga bekerja sambilan. Jadi paling cepat satu minggu sekali dan paling lambat dua minggu sekali. Lagipula aku juga sedang krisis jalan cerita –nah kan ngaku juga- jadi harap maklum. Namanya juga amatiran, hihihi~ Oke, tanpa berlama-lama, selamat membaca. Jaa! ^^

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah Profesor Agasa, Shinichi dan Shiho disuguhi pemandangan yang cukup romantis. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak. Disepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui terdapat pohon-pohon sakura yang sedang mekar disisi kiri dan kanan jalan setapak yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Angin dingin musim semi yang bertiup kencang membuat helai demi helai bunga dari pohon itu pun ikut terbawa angin dan menerpa kedua insan muda itu. Langit yang cukup cerah namun agak dingin juga membuat suasana menjadi lebih indah.

Namun tak ada kata yang terucap sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Mereka tetap diam seribu bahasa. Walaupun terkadang ada diantara mereka yang sesekali melirik ke arah teman lama mereka itu. Sampai akhirnya Shinichi yang mencoba memulai bicara.

"Uhm…. Miyano…." Ucap Shinichi pada Shiho sambil melihat Shiho yang ada di sebelah kanannya, dengan tetap terus berjalan.

"Apa." Ucap Shiho singkat, dengan nada yang dingin seperti biasa.

"Tsk, bersikaplah ramah sedikit pada orang lain. Kau akan sulit mencari teman jika terus bicara seperti itu." Ucap Shinichi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jalan dengan wajah yang agak kesal.

"Huh, baiklah tuan _Meitantei-san dari Timur_. Ada apa?" Ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum yang sangat dibuat-buat kepada Shinichi yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Shinichi yang melihatnyapun hanya bisa memasang tampang sweatdrop, karna baginya senyum Shiho itu benar-benar senyuman teraneh yang pernah ia lihat selama ini.

"Oi, oi, jangan pasang tampang seperti itu. Kau benar-benar terlihat aneh." Ucap Shinichi sambil terkekeh. Sedangkan Shiho yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus sebal dan tak bicara lagi.

"Uhm, Miyano.. Kenapa waktu itu kau pergi ke Amerika? Dan kau tak memberitahuku? Semua orang tau tentang kepergianmu itu, tapi hanya aku yang tak kau beritahu." Ucap Shinichi agak murung sambil menerawang ke depan.

Shiho yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. _Black Organization_ memang sudah musnah. Antidote permanen racun _APTX 4869_ juga sudah berhasil dibuat. Sehingga tugas Shiho juga telah selesai. Dan Shiho pun ditawari melanjutkan studinya ke Amerika oleh Jodie-sensei. Jadi apa salahnya?

Ada perasaan bersalah memang karna saat itu ia tak memberitahu Shinichi, tapi untuk apa? Lagipula ia sudah bahagia dengan Mouri-san. Jadi ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan sepasang kekasih yang akan segera menikah itu. Dan mungkin, sekarang mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan studiku disana. Lagipula apa urusannya denganmu? Bukankah saat itu kau sedang mempersiapkan pernikahanmu dengan Mouri-san?" Ucap Shiho ketus.

Hening.

"…." Tak ada kata yang terucap dari Shinichi. Perkataan Shiho barusan membuat ia jadi teringat Ran. Teringat saat batalnya pernikahan mereka. Teringat saat kacaunya keadaan saat itu. Dan…. Teringat saat meninggalnya Ran.

Shiho yang menyadari Shinichi hanya diam saja setelah perkataannya barusan jadi merasa tidak enak. Ia pun melirikkan matanya ke arah Shinichi, ingin melihat bagaimana keadaannya. Wajah Shinichi nampak lebih murung dari yang tadi. Kesedihan yang amat dalam begitu terasa saat melihat wajahnya.

"Kudo-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Shiho dengan suara yang lembut dan ada sedikit nada khawatir disana.

"Uhm…." Jawab Shinichi singkat. Membuat Shiho jadi tambah merasa bersalah.

"Haah…." Shiho pun menghela nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan berbicara. "Ada apa denganmu, tuan detektif? Apa kata-kataku barusan ada yang salah, eh?"

"Aku….A-aku hanya…." Ucap Shinichi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sehingga membuat Shiho diam dan menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat itu.

"A-aku teringat Ran…." Ucap Shinichi masih dengan muka yang murung.

Dasar detektif bodoh. Baru sebentar saja sudah merindukan istrinya itu. Padahal sebentar lagi juga akan bertemu dirumah. Ucap Shiho dalam hati.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Shiho kembali sarkastik seperti biasanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ucap Shinichi kesal setelah mendapat kata-kata yang pedas dari mulut Shiho. Padahal saat ini ia sedang tak ingin bertengkar dengannya.

"Haah…. Iya, bodoh. Kenapa kau harus murung hanya karna merindukan istrimu itu? Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dirumah Profesor Agasa? Dan rumahmu persis disebelah rumah Profesor Agasa. Jadi kau sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengannya. Dasar manja." Ucap Shiho malas.

Namun lama Shinichi diam dan tak membalas perkataannya sehingga membuat Shiho jadi bingung. Apa ada yang salah lagi dengan perkataannya? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat Shinichi. Dan bukan ekspresi sedih ataupun kesal yang ia tunjukkan, namun ekspresi bingung. Bingung?

"Ada apa lagi, Kudo-kun? Aku salah bicara lagi? Kenapa wajahmu bingung begitu?" Ucap Shiho.

"Tentu saja aku bingung. Kau tadi bilang apa? Istriku? Siapa? Ran?" Ucap Shinichi sambil menatap Shiho dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya. Memang ada yang salah dengan itu?" Jawab Shiho dengan wajah yang tak kalah bingung dengan wajah Shinichi.

Ia bingung kenapa Shinichi harus bingung dan menjadi sedih dengan perkataan-perkataannya barusan? Bukankah apa yang ia katakan memang kenyaataan? Dan bukankah memang itu yang selama ini ia harapkan? Menikah dengan Mouri-san. Jadi tidak mungkinkan ia tak jadi menikah dengan Mouri-san dan menikah dengan gadis lain? Itu mustahil.

Lagipula teman wanita si detektif bodoh dan tidak peka ini kan hanya Mouri-san. Yah, memang sih ada si wanita kaya sahabat Mouri-san dan satu lagi wanita kuncir kuda yang selalu mengikuti si detektif dari Osaka itu, tapi mereka sudah punya pasangan masing-masing jadi tentu tidak masuk hitungan. Lalu kenapa?

Setelah cukup lama terdiam dalam kebingungan dan bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya Shinichi-pun membuka mulutnya.

"Kau…. Benar-benar tidak tau?" Ucap Shinichi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Yes, right_." Ucap Shiho cepat, singkat, padat, dan sedikit sarkastik.

"Ran…. Dia…. Dia sudah meninggal…." Ucap Shinichi dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

"APAA?!"

****

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Mohon review-nya minna~ ^^**


End file.
